<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashley purdy fanfic by TheGamingFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985788">Ashley purdy fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingFangirl/pseuds/TheGamingFangirl'>TheGamingFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingFangirl/pseuds/TheGamingFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Purdy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Got No Heart To Break, Like It That Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sin, don't you dare walk away from this," Ashley says as he grabs a hold of my bicep, keeping me from walking away from him any further. "Don't you dare walk away from us."</p><p>"Since when do you care if a girl walks away from you?" I spit at him as I rip my arm from his grasp. "None of your bandmates at anything nice to say about your track record. You sleep with girls and leave them hanging. Your longest relationship was with yourself. You can never keep a girl because you love the partying life way too much; just like every other fucking rockstar out there."</p><p>"Don't you dare compare me to your father," He scoffs. "Is this why you're running? Because of your dad?"</p><p>"I'm running because I know what happens on that tour bus and those hotel rooms, Ashley." I sigh. "I'm a product of that. My mom was a Motley Crue groupie. She slept with my dad and ended up pregnant. And I ended up knocking on Nikki Sixx's door 18 years later. I don't want to be with someone like that."</p><p>Ashley lets out a sigh, "Madisyn, I'm nothing like your father. Yes, I'm in a band and yes I play bass but that's where the comparisons end. I love you so fucking much; more than I ever felt with anyone else. I don't want to lose you. I'll fight for you if I have to."</p><p>"Ashley," I sigh. "No matter how I feel for you, I can't let myself end up with a rockstar. I'm sorry..." With that, I take one final look at him before walking away...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Let Me In With With No Intention To Keep Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...two years later, present time.</p><p>I'm sitting, Indian style, on the bar with my laptop in my lap as I edit my latest photoshoot before it's time to open up the bar itself. It's been a rocky two years but I managed to do two things I've always wanted to do, become a well known photographer and open my bar. Tonight marks one year since opening Sinister Sixx and I just finished a wedding shoot for a huge client. Life is looking up for me and honestly, I've never been happier.</p><p>"I don't understand why you listen to this shit." Derek, my head bartender, says as he walks into the bar area just as Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides comes on. "You can't understand a fucking thing he says when he screams. If you want to listening to screaming, listen to death metal."</p><p>"And be mistaken as a devil worshipper more than usual?" I look up at him with a smirk on my lips. "Never. Besides, if you don't like it; change it!" With that, the song turns into Cradle of Filth's cover of Hallowed Be Thy Name. I just roll my eyes and continue to work on my edits.</p><p>"Why do you still listen to Black Veil Brides anyway?" Derek asks. "Didn't the bass player break your heart or some shit?"</p><p>"Try the other way around," I reply, barely looking up at him.</p><p>"You're telling me you broke the heart of the womanizer of Black Veil Brides; the Nikki Sixx of our generation."</p><p>"Let's not compare him to my dad okay?" I let out a humorless chuckle. "He's not that good of a bass player and he's not addicted to heroin."</p><p>"It's been two years, he could have possibly followed in your dad's footsteps." He counters.</p><p>"Ashley isn't like that," I assure him. "He may drink and party hard but he hasn't touched heroin; I'm sure of it."</p><p>"Whatever you say, boss lady, whatever you say." He says shaking his head. "Now get your ass off the bar; people drink and eat here." He throws a dishtowel at me, causing me to laugh. I do as I'm told and jump down, just as Meadow and Lola walk into the area. I instantly groan knowing they are here for a reason.</p><p>"Whatever they want, the answer is no," I tell them as I close up my laptop. "I'm not doing anything for them, okay?"</p><p>"How do you know they want something?" Meadow asks. "We could be here because we miss you."</p><p>"It's been two years guys, you could have visited me sooner," I reply. "So what do they want?"</p><p>"Their tour photographer quit last second; something about his girlfriend going into labor early," Lola replies to my question. "They need a new photographer. One that knows them, knows how they are on tour and can capture their image perfectly."</p><p>"Andy and CC also made us bring these." Both Meadow and Lola pull out a huge bottle of Jack Daniels, both of them have a bow on them. "Consider this as your bribery. They really want you to be their photographer; they've seen your work and love it." Meadow tells me.</p><p>"Do they really think I can be bought with two huge bottles of Jack?" I question, crossing my arms across my chest. "Besides, what will they be willing to pay me? I'm not gonna do this for free."</p><p>"Double what they were paying the original guy," Lola replies. "To know the price, you'll have to say yes and talk to them."</p><p>"And what about Ashley?" I ask. "Is he fine with this?"</p><p>"It was his idea." Meadow gives me a weak smile. "He even says he'll be on his best behavior if it means getting you. He wanted you for the original but you never returned management's calls."</p><p>"No offense, but I've been avoiding you guys." I weakly smile. "There is no way I can say no, huh?"</p><p>"Do you want us to bring in Andy and CC?" Lola chuckles. "Because they'll make you say yes."</p><p>I bite my lip in thought before sighing. "Have them call my studio first thing in the morning; we'll talk then. Tonight it's my one year here, so no work talk. You guys are more than welcome to come and join the celebration." The girls squealed before pulling me into a group hug. "Don't make me regret this, please?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Single File To Bliss, How Could I Ever Resist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning up against my window in my office, I can see everything that's happening in the club belongs to me. I can see the dancing, the laughing, the body shots; everything. Which means, I saw Ashley and the guys walk into the club with their girls on their arms. Of course, Ashley's is probably just some flavor of the week but it still hurts. Even after two years.</p><p>"You don't look too happy tonight." A male's voice says behind me. I turn around and see my dad, Nikki fucking Sixx, standing right there; leaning up against the door frame. "Shouldn't you be downstairs celebrating. This is your baby anyway."</p><p>"I didn't want to be down there when they came in," I say pointing out the window. "They want to talk about business. I just don't want to see them right now."</p><p>"You can tell them no." He tells him as he walks into the room and stands next to me, looking in the direction Black Veil Brides is standing at the bar. "They don't have a gun to your head, forcing you to do this."</p><p>"I know but this could be great for me work wise." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "I just don't want to deal with that." I point to Ashley making out with the blonde he walked in with. "That is gonna suck."</p><p>"You broke up with him, remember?" He sighs. "You can't tell me you still love that bastard."</p><p>"Ashley Purdy will always have a place in my heart," I admit. "And I fucking hate that."</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you, baby girl, you've got to figure your heart before you sign that contract." I hate when he's right. "Come on, let's get downstairs and start having fun; this is your party after all. I'm so proud of you and everything you accomplished with this place." Dad places a kiss on my temple as he snakes his arm around my shoulder. "Let's show them how we party here at Sinister Sixx." A laugh escapes my lips as I allow him to guide me out of my office and downstairs where the party is at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ashley Purdy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how the hell do you guys know the owner of Sinister Sixx?" Tanis, Jinxx's girlfriend, asks as we all wait for at least a sighting of Sin.</p><p>"Sin and Ashley here used to date." Andy replies, grinning as my date Lexi gives me a dirty look. "Okay Ashley wanted to make it official but Sin has major daddy issues and ended up breaking his heart as she ran away."</p><p>Tanis looks over at me. "So the womanizer does have a heart, huh?" I know she's just goofing off but I just roll my eyes in annoyance. "Now I've definitely got to meet this girl."</p><p>"I'm surprised she's not down here doing body shots or something." Lola states. "This is her party, she never backs down from a chance to have fun and drink copious amounts of alochol."</p><p>"She could just be avoiding the inevitable." A voice behind us states. We all turn around and there stands Madisyn Sixx in the flesh. "Hey guys, it's been awhile." She could barely form a weak smile before Andy pulls her into a hug. Out of all of the guys, her and Andy were pretty close. I think he took the break up almost as hard as I did. "Hey Andrew." A nervous chuckle escapes her lips.</p><p>Andy pulls away and narrows his eyes at her, "it's been two fucking years and no fucking phone call. Are you out of your mind? Do you realize how much we missed you?"</p><p>"I highly doubt all of you miss me." Her gaze falls upon me. I immediately look away. "But I'm sorry. I figured all of you would hate me."</p><p>"Do you really think we could hate you?" CC chuckles. "We may not understand everything or agree with it but we can't hate you."</p><p>"You're our annoying sister." Jake chuckles before pulling her into a one arm hug. "So do we even have to ask the question or are you just gonna say yes?"</p><p>"There will be no talk of business tonight." She chuckles. "We'll talk in the morning. Tonight is about celebrating. You guys are welcome to anything you want for free, your money will be no good here."</p><p>"In that case," CC says before slapping the bar in a dramatic, "bartender I'll like a round of shots of your finest, oldest whiskey. It's on your boss lady's tab." Sin chuckles as she moves away from the guys and look right at me and Lexi.</p><p>"We need to talk, now." She says, narrowing her eyes in a glare aimed right at Lexi.</p><p>I turn to the whining blonde, "I'll be right back. Order me another drink?" She nods her head and leaves. "Where you do wanna talk?"</p><p>"Follow me." She says before walking away. I let out a sigh and follow her upstairs to where I'm guessing her office is. "I want to make one thing clear before I say yes..." She says as she closes the door to the office right behind us.</p><p>"I thought you didn't want to talk business?" I ask, reminding her of what she just said not even ten minutes ago.</p><p>"I'm only doing this because it'll look good in a portfolio. But the moment where you make me feel unwanted, I'm bouncing. So you better be a fucking angel on this tour."</p><p>"It's been two years Sin, get over yourself." I roll my eyes. "You can't stand me from bringing girls back. I'll behave but you can't expect me to change because you have fucking issues."</p><p>"I don't care who you fuck in your hotel room. But i'll bounce and leave you guys fucking hanging the moment you bring girls onto the bus, got it?" Her voice in stern. "It's been two years yes but who in their right minds would like hearing their former boyfriend screwing another girl?"</p><p>"You still love me don't you?" A grin appears on my lips as an annoyed look appears on Sin's face. "Just admit it."</p><p>"Get over yourself Purdy." She rolls her eyes. "Just behave and everything will be kosher, got it?"</p><p>"Whatever you say, Madisyn." The grin only grows as I walk past her and out of the office...</p><p>Head for a Breakdown plays softly in the background as I pack last minutes things for my 3 month long tour with Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria and this new upcoming band Palaye Royale. I'm excited and dreading it at the same time. I'm happy that I get to spend time with friends but it sucks being stuck on a bus with your womanizer of an ex.</p><p>Just as I zip up my makeup bag, my FaceTime notification started going off on my computer. A smile appears on my lips once I see my mom's name coming up. "Hey Momma." I say, once I accepted the call.</p><p>"How's my favorite daughter doing out there in L.A?" She asks smiling. "Your brother told me you're going on tour with a band as their photographer."</p><p>"Yea, I'm joining the big leagues I guess." I chuckle. "It was a last minute thing or else I would have told you myself. I've been spending the last couple days finalizing contracts and getting gear and crap like that."</p><p>"So who's the lucky band that gets to spend time with my daughter?" She asks. "And while you guys be anywhere near Atlanta?"</p><p>"Yea we'll be in Atlanta." I answer her second question first. "In fact we have a day off in Atlanta so I already told them where I'll be. It's been nearly a year since I saw my giver of life. And the band that hired me is Black Veil Brides."</p><p>She gives me a concerned look. "Ashley still in that band? Wouldn't that be awkward?"</p><p>"Yea he's still their bassist and it'll only be as awkward as I allow it." I shrug. "I already laid down some ground rules when it comes to him. Hopefully he's not a complete asshole and actually follows them."</p><p>"I still wish you and Ashley stayed together." My mother sighs. "He truly loved you Madisyn. You didn't see the way that boy looked at you. He may have been a womanizer before but you made him want to change."</p><p>"We were friends with benefits for three years before he wanted to try something." I remind her. "It took him three years to realize I might just be the best thing to happen to him. Yea I knew I blew it but I wasn't the one catching feelings. I will not settle down with a rockstar."</p><p>"They aren't like Nikki." My mom states. "I was an idiot that slept with him. I allowed myself to be a homewrecker. I was just a stripper to him. But you know what? In that one weekend, he gave me the greatest gift of all; you. And it pains me to think you believe every guy out there is like that. I can guarantee in those three years, you were the only one Ashley was sleeping with. And I know for a fact, he was the only one you were sleeping with too. I think labeling it was what freaked you out the most. Because you knew you were about ready to go back on your own promise to yourself."</p><p>I let out a frustrated sigh, "I hate when you're right."</p><p>"I'm a mother, I'm always right." She laughs. "Just don't do anything stupid okay? Work out your issues before you do anything stupid to hurt yourself or Ashley."</p><p>"Ashley has already moved on, I don't have to worry about hurting him." I inform her. "And I haven't felt anything for Ashley in years. I'll be fine on this tour."</p><p>"Somehow I don't believe you." She looks at me narrowing her eyes at him. "I remember the break up. You ran away with your tail between your legs. You escaped L.A and hid down here. You were a wreck. I don't want to see you like that again. Plus we all know you'll never stop loving Ashley."</p><p>"This might be the first time you're wrong mother." But we both know I'm lying. She's right. She's always fucking right.</p><p>Because I built these walls to watch 'em crumble down</p><p>"Ah, our favorite stripper!" CC exclaims, announcing my arrival to the bus, completely ignoring the fact I'm on the phone. "You're late!</p><p>I point to my phone and continue my conversation with my brother, Gunner. "I gave you everything you need to watch Hades, Anubis and Medusa for the next couple months; you'll be fine. They love their Uncle Gunner."</p><p>"Yea they love me but hate mostly everyone else; they're so much like you." He states. "You sure you don't want Dad to watch them."</p><p>"If they give you problems send them with dad but I didn't want to have to drive them out to him." I groan. "Just try and deal with them. They aren't bad dogs; just anxious. Now I've got to go the guys are looking at me and are waiting for me to explain why it took me for-fucking-ever to get here."</p><p>He chuckles. "Tell everyone I said hi and tell Ashley to fuck off."</p><p>"I'm not telling Ashley that." I roll my eyes before hanging up on my brother. "Gunner says hi."</p><p>"What took you so fucking long?" Andy asks, pulling me into a one armed hug. "And what did Gunner ask you to tell Ashley?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>